Tea Please
by Lion warrior
Summary: Raven's tea is missing and someone is the culprit. Of course, finding the culprit does bring out something that she wasn't expecting.


Tea Please

**I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

You would think Raven would have problems with people touching her things. Especially the ones that can send them to an alternate dimension. But this was small. It was a normal thing that she regularly did and yet she soon figured out that someone was taking pieces and bits of it. It was something that she used nearly everyday as religion almost. But who would be taking Raven's tea? "Okay, who's been taking my tea again?" Raven asked.

"Come on, Raven," Cyborg said from the couch looking at the TV screen, "You know no one touches that stuff but you."

"Yes, Raven. You are the only one who lives in the tower that consumes the bag of tea," Starfire reminded her. Though it was true, it didn't sit well with Raven that someone was taking it.

"I know that, but someone keeps taking my tea. I just bought this kind yesterday and it only lasted three days. I don't drink that much," Raven replied. Everyone in the room stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing *murmur*," They all murmured. Raven gave an exasperated sigh.

"Seriously, I don't. Now, who's been drinking my tea?" Raven asked. Robin stood up from his stool directly across from her.

"Who do you think would drink the tea, since you think it was one of us," Robin asked. Raven glared at the Robin's smile. That's just the point, she couldn't tell. She could read their feelings but not their minds. Not unless they gave her permission. She was at a loss.

"I don't know. That's why I'm asking," Raven said as she grabbed her tea and walked out the door while Beastboy was coming in. Raven thought that she had, for a moment, smelt a hint of fragrance from Beastboy. It smelled different than what he usually smelt like, which was grassy summer air breeze. Raven blushed as she thought about that and quickened her pace.

Meanwhile in the Common room, Beastboy was trying to figure out why his friends were all staring at him. "What's up? What'd I miss?" His friends made a brief laugh.

"Nothing nothing," Robin spoke, "Raven's just sore today."

"Oh man, what did I do this time?" Garfield groaned.

"Strangely, nothing. Someone's been stealing her tea, and she's very mad at whoever did it," Cyborg replied absentmindedly watching the TV again.

"Isn't it everyone's tea since it's in the kitchen and everyone gets what they want?" Beastboy asked. The three other titans looked at Beastboy. From the way it sounded, it almost seemed like he had done the crime. But his furrowed eyebrows and confused look suggested that he didn't know anything.

"Well, yes, but no one touches Raven's stuff. We just don't touch her tea because we don't gulp it down like she does," Cyborg said. Beastboy finally shrugged his shoulders and sat next to Cyborg watching the TV. Cyborg noticed something odd about the air all of a sudden. It smelt familiar but the person usually associated with that particular smell was out the room already. Why did the smell return? He looked all around the room. No Raven. So what was that smell that was so similar to Raven's tea?

The thief of the tea situation did raise some concerns that the tower wasn't all that safe. Cyborg updated and upgraded the security system of the tower just in case something was up. All because Raven's teabags were going away like crazy. But who was taking the bags? It couldn't be anyone of the titans. Raven was sure of that. Starfire couldn't tell a lie, Cyborg would have been very guilty looking, Robin would have just confessed, and she never saw Beastboy touch the stuff. Raven was in her room when she was thinking about this. That last thought gave her pause though. Cyborg commented to her that the Common room had the smell of her teas even when she left. And just because she never SAW Beastboy touch the stuff didn't mean that he took it behind her back. And Beastboy did smell like her tea that day. Raven shook her head. Just a coincidence, that's all. Raven and Beastboy did spend all of time together in leisure in the Common Room, so that maybe why he smelled like that. Raven looked at the clock. 3:45 am.

It was at this time she decided to visit the kitchen and get some water to go to bed. Forgetting her cape and hood, she walked the corridors of the hallways to the kitchen in her leotard and shoes. When she got there, she heard some commotion. Then she heard a familiar steaming sound. The sound of her kettle pot steaming. She could tell that the figure was taller than her. There was a little light that was coming from the kitchen sink illuminating the stranger's outline. Raven quietly stepped closer to see who it was. The stranger picked the hot water off the stove and put it in his cup of tea. Raven knew the smell, it was her Oolong tea. It was when the stranger turned around to the counter that she was shocked at who it was.

"Beastboy?" Raven said not realizing that Beastboy heard her. Beastboy jumped and splashed all the tea on him. He was on the ground with some shards of a porcelain cup by his side.

"Raven! Don't scare me like that! Especially not at this hour!" Beastboy exclaimed. Raven helped him up with her dark power. Her stern look didn't falter.

"What are you doing stealing my tea?" She asked with her hands crossed.

"I thought that the kitchen's stuff was for everyone," Beastboy countered, "If not, then bird boy owes me some tofu."

"Robin takes your tofu?"

"Yeah, says it keeps him in shape," Beastboy said as he swept up the broken pieces.

"You didn't answer my question," Raven retorted.

"Well, you always told me the tea tasted good but I didn't believe you. Then one day I got some and tried it and it wasn't half bad," Beastboy told. Raven's eyebrow rose as she smirked. "What?"

"I didn't know that you could lie without being completely nervous," Raven replied.

"Well, I do have my abilities," Beastboy said as he poured some tea in two cup for Raven and himself. He walked back to the counter and sat by her. The close contact made Raven blush a little. Then she remember something. She didn't have her hood to hide her blush. "Is something wrong, Raven?"

"I'm fine," Raven said looking away. Beastboy smiled.

"Embarrassed that you can't hide your blush?" Beastboy teased.

"I'm not blushing!" Raven growled and lied at the same time. This made Beastboy's cup burst.

"Oh come on!" Beastboy exclaimed. Raven smirked.

"That's what happens when you tease people," Raven said as Beastboy went to get more tea, "Now answer my question."

"Question," Beastboy asked as he came back again, "I don't remember one." Raven nearly pulled her hair with Beastboy's evasions.

"Beastboy!" She exclaimed placing her hands on his to stop them from moving. This caused a pause in her discussion. She pulled back as they both blushed. "Why have you been taking my tea?" Beastboy was silent for a moment.

"It calms me. More than you think," Beastboy explained, "For the longest I've been fighting for control over my powers so I don't hurt you guys."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked as she sipped her tea.

"Well, at night time I have a certain problem with my powers. It's like the animals inside me want out. Literally. So it kept me up for the majority of the night and I started to try things that would calm me down. I was at drinking water when one of your tea bags actually accidentally fell into my cup. I thought that it wouldn't make a big difference so I drank it. Well it did. It calmed all my nerves, all my jitters, and I could feel every animal inside me becoming sleepy. So then I started drinking your tea. Sorry for using so much of it," Beastboy apologized.

"It's alright," Raven replied, "So the tea really does help you to calm your 'inside animals'?" Beastboy nodded. "Why didn't you just tell us?" Beastboy brushed his hand through his hair nervously.

"Well, I didn't want to worry you guys. Plus, if I were to get angry or something, I didn't want you guys to become a target." Beastboy took a big sip of his tea. He finally set it down and sighed.

"I understand," Raven empathized. Beastboy smiled.

"I know you do. You and I are like the same. We both have something inside of us to control," Beastboy sighed as he looked into the murky liquid of his cup.

"But we can help each other," Raven replied making Beastboy look at her. "We've been trying to counter and conquer our problems by ourselves. I think if we work together, we can be in control."

"How do you figure that?" Beastboy asked. Raven was silently blushing. Beastboy smiled. "You know, you should let your blush show more often. You look prettier when you blush." This made Raven blush harder.

"Ththth thanks," Raven replied. "Now, back to the controlling. Can I tell you something and you promise not to be...creeped out?" Beastboy was confused about this. But determined not to make the same mistake as he did with the _Malchoir_ incident. So Beastboy nodded. "When I'm around you...I feel like I'm in more control with my emotions."

"But I thought that I was the prime reason that you had to meditate so much," Beastboy stated bluntly. Raven smirked while she blushed.

"I may have told you that just so you could stop talking," She confessed. Beast boy's mouth was wide open as it slowly turned into a mischievous smile.

"I'll get you one of these days, trust me. But why do you say I help you control your emotions?"

"Well, you teach me to let some of my feelings without the fear of the consequences. You've given me confidence to emote more," Raven replied.

"I think that 'Brave' emotion of yours is enough confidence for both of us. But I see what you mean," Beastboy realized. "And...you do the same for me Raven."

"How?" Raven asked completely bewildered.

"You show me how to control my instincts. What it takes to be in control. What the point of the struggle to keep control is. It's so that you don't harm the people you love," Beastboy said staring into Raven's eyes. Raven was a red tomato and she could see it was the same for Beastboy. Beastboy ended to awkward eye contact with a cough. "Well, AHEM. Um...I'll be going to my bed now," He said going out the window, "Goodnight."

"Good night," Raven said as the doors hissed shut. Raven now had this empty feeling inside when Beastboy left. Like something he could only fill.

Raven never did tell the others about the tea thief. Of course, she also didn't tell them about the other times she and Beastboy sat together to have tea. A year and a half later, the two sat down in the middle of the night to have tea again. But today, it was different.

"So, Raven," Beastboy started awkwardly. For some reason it was very hot. So hot that Beastboy was just in his pants and Raven just had on a thin breathable material. "I was just wwwondering what you, well, what do you think of me?"

"An annoying person that is my best friend," Raven smirked. Beastboy just laughed.

"Look at you, making jokes."

"Why do you ask?" Beastboy became very nervous. Raven could see the sweat traveling down his muscle-tone chest. She couldn't help but blush.

"Like what you see, Raven?" Beastboy sneered. Raven pushed him away playfully.

"You didn't answer the question?"

"What question?" Beastboy asked evasively.

"If you don't spit it out, I'm throwing you through that window and out to the river," She said with menacingly glowing hands and eyes. In the heat of the moment, Beastboy did spit it out.

"Raven I love you," He said suddenly. Raven's blush got redder. Her glowing hands and eyes immediately stopped glowing. She stared at Beastboy for a long time. Beastboy could tell she didn't share the same feelings. "I'm sorry for saying that in the heat of things. I guess you don't feel the same. I just hope that we could still be friends." When Beastboy looked back at Raven, she was gone and he heard the hissing of the doors closed. Beastboy sighed sadly. He put his tea away and went to his room. When he got into his room, there was Raven standing in his room. "What are you doing here, Raven?" Beastboy said confused.

"I...I...I don't understand," Raven stuttered.

"Understand what?"

"Why would you love me? Im...Im just a creepy per-"

"No no no, you're not," Beastboy interrupted holding on to her shoulders, "I'm sorry I ever said those words. Besides, being creepy doesn't always mean a bad thing. It sometimes means that a person is just not understood well."

"But that doesn't answer my question," Raven said looking into his eyes. Beastboy became nervous again.

"Um...Wwwhat question?"

"Beastboy, stop that," Raven pleaded, "Why do you love me?" Beastboy sighed. His heart had been racing ever since he first said he loved her. Now it seemed like it would give out.

"Raven, you're smart, caring, strong, and very beautiful. Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Because...I love you too," Raven whispered with red cheeks. Beastboy's eyes widened. He thought his heart stopped. Raven wasn't doing to good either. Her whole body was heating up. Beastboy grabbed Raven around the waist, surprising Raven, and crashed his lips onto hers. Raven's eyes widened and she yelped out of shock. But then she fluttered shut those bewildered eyes and started to kiss back. She wrapped her arms around Beastboy's neck as Beastboy's hands traveled up and down her back. Raven moaned into the kiss, increasing Beastboy's smile. Beast boy's hands traveled past her bottom and grabbed on to her legs, lifting her off the ground. This broke the contact of their lips as Raven yelped out of pleasant surprise. She giggled happily a little as she returned to kissing Beastboy. They finally bumped into a wall, giving Rave a little support. As they stopped kissing, Raven smiled again.

"What's so funny?" Beastboy wondered.

"Your lips taste like my tea," She giggled. Beastboy chuckled.

"And yours taste like sweet lavender," he said making her blush. "And you're so pretty when you blush." He started to kiss her charka making her blush even more.

"Stop that," She said playfully as she reclaimed his lips. After this one, Raven yawned.

"It's getting late," Beastboy said, "Why don't I get you to your room." Raven sleepily nodded as Beastboy carried her to her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her goodnight.

Next morning, everyone noticed that the tea was gone, but they didn't bring it up because Raven didn't fuss about it. Of course, they didn't notice the times Beastboy and Raven would sneak away to get their "secret" tea.

**The End. **


End file.
